Desperate Measures
by SamNny
Summary: "I'm sorry... I couldn't protect you better... I just wanted to know... what it was like... to care for someone so much... that you would do something that stupid..." Amuto


When you have someone you want to protect, you do it. Right? It doesn't have to make sense or be the best decision, as long as it works. Right? Reckless abandonment comes with the territory. Right? Actions before thought. Right? Wasn't that right? It had to be, it was in all the latest TV shows and manga. That's what people did when they wanted to protect someone. Right?

But it was hard for even her to grasp that sort of concept. She couldn't imagine diving out into the middle of the street to push someone out of the way. To leap out between that person and an aggressor and take a hit to keep them unharmed. To fling herself over the edge and latch on to them and switch positions so she would hit ground first. To do those sort of daring and highly dangerous stunts was unthinkable.

And yet things like that had happened many times right before her eyes. Every one of her friends and loved ones had gone out of their way to shield her from something or another. They didn't have to think about it, they just went ahead and did it. And when confronted later, they simply said, "Amu-chan is someone I wanted to protect." They didn't care about the pain or risks, they just wanted to keep someone they loved safe.

She was having difficulty recalling a time when she had done the same. She was sure that she had, after everything she'd been through. She must have. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't remember. '_I wonder if that time... bringing Ikuto back from being Death Rebel..._' Did that count? He hadn't been in any immediate danger. Physically, at least. And neither was she, she knew. But he was at risk of collapsing and dying, Yoru had preached. Wasn't that the threat she had to rescue him from?

But wracking her brain over that one incident must mean that it didn't really count. Didn't people just know when they did something that foolishly brave? It was just sort of known, right? Perhaps. The truth of the matter was that she had no idea about any of this at all. She had so many doubts and uncertainties that no amount of over-thinking would clear them up. She wanted to go and find someone, someone who had lots of experience with the matter and consult them. But she refused to ask her parents, and other respected adults like Tsukasa and Nikaido-sensei were automatically out because they always seemed to confuse her even more.

She could ask any one of the Guardians, they most definitely knew, but... something just seemed to hold her back. She didn't think that she was afraid, it was more like... at this hour, she just didn't want to bother them. But it was just as she thought that, that she remembered what Kukai had told her. She couldn't recollect his exact words, but it was something along the lines of, "You can always come to me if you have a problem!" That was the gist, anyway.

Pulling out her cell phone, she sent him a quick text and asked him to meet her at the park downtown. Without waiting for a text back, which she would later find was a response telling her that he couldn't come, she pulled on her coat and shoes and hollered at her parents that she'd be back before running out the front door. She knew if she didn't hurry, they'd have too much time to refuse her. Not to mention that Ami would want to tag along with her.

And that's how she wound up walking down the street at ten thirty at night. She had up and left her charas at home, telling them to rest instead of follow her around. This was normally the time she'd be in bed and falling asleep, anyhow. Besides, she didn't want them hanging around and making a bunch of noise. She really just wanted to talk alone with Kukai.

However, just as her phone began to vibrate, a loud cracking sound caught her attention. She was just about to pass an alleyway and she had a sinking feeling that that's where the noise had come from. And as her knees shook and her eyes widened, her feet were slowly carrying her towards what smelled like disaster. She pressed her back against the wall and took a deep breath before carefully peeking around the corner.

The street lights weren't much help, but she could see two figures illuminated nonetheless. There was one guy, he had short dirty hair, a beanie to cover it, and a long trench coat. He had a hold of the other guy's collar and proceeded to punch him square in the nose. And that other guy... he was so hard to make out, everything about him was dark. Dark hair, dark clothes, dark shoes. The only noticeable thing about him was his light skin. That, and the blood trailing down his features.

She focused on the attacker, waiting to see if he had any sort of weapon on his person. It didn't look like it, though, or he probably would have pulled it out by now. He also appeared to be alone, no goonies or back-up appeared to be hiding in the shadows, though she was only guessing. It just looked like an ordinary one-on-one fight. It was clear to see that this guy had the upper-hand.

She wanted to back off and call the police, but an invisible force kept her glued to the wall. There was something about the guy getting pummeled that made her heart sink. Maybe it was because he looked really pathetic with his weak blocks. It caused her to feel pity for him. Or it could be the fact that he was injured and she just wanted to patch him up. Or maybe it was the familiar sting that she might actually know who he is that made her not want to take her eyes off of him.

"Show me your face..." She whispered to herself. The suspense was killing her. Granted, she was mortified to see such a horrible thing happening right before her eyes, but she just didn't know how to stop it. She still wanted to call for help, but... it was that guy, whoever he was, that made it impossible for her to move. But no matter what decision she could have made, it was too late to act on it. For what she had intended to be an inaudible whisper, caught the attention of the aggressive man. His head whipped in her direction, muddy brown orbs locking on to her topaz ones.

Her mouth hung open in horror as she realized that she had been found out. Taking a few steps back, the man in dark attire lazily lifted his head and looked up at whoever had interrupted his beating. And then his pair of smoky cobalt eyes met hers and it was then that she knew who he was. "Ikuto." She said his name with such sorrow tainting her voice. But that all changed when the man let go of his collar and started advancing towards her. "Ikuto!"

"Amu!" The lynx pulled himself together momentarily and grabbed the strange man, one arm locked around his neck, and the other jerking one of his arms back. The guy doubled over in an attempt to lift Ikuto and throw him off, but it was to no avail. With every last bit of his strength, he held on, all the while looking out at the pinkette and yelling, "Run, Amu!"

She took a few steps back, tears silently streaming down her face. Now that they had stepped into the light, Amu could see every cut and bruise on her dear friend. The bloody nose, bruised cheek, torn up shirt, and tattered knees. Ikuto was a mess, an absolute disaster. But despite all of this, he had a look of fiery determination in his eyes, crying out that he would do anything and everything to protect her.

It reminded her of that time she had found him lying all bloody and limp in another alley. She had overheard those two girls talking about some cat-like guy who had come to their rescue. And when she turned the corner to peek into said alley, he was there. He was barely leaning against the wall, all beat up and dirty, and hardly conscious. She had gone to him then and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe up the blood. But in a situation like this, what was she supposed to do for him now?

"You little punk! You think you can stop me!" The man had said before finally thrusting Ikuto off and flying into a wall. He charged at Ikuto, forcefully thrusting his fist into his gut. Blood spewed from his mouth and his eyes were as wide as saucers. Amu's own gut felt like it had been nailed as more tears spilled from her eyes. She didn't know what had caused the fight to begin with, but it was now that Ikuto was getting hurt to save her. Once again, he didn't even think, he just stood and charged at the guy for taking a step towards her. He didn't think about the pain or the situation he could be put in, he just leaped forward. To protect someone he cared about, he... to protect someone he loved...

'_I love you._' She remembered him saying that to her. She didn't believe him, at the time, saying that he was just teasing her and poking fun. But his words seemed very real all of a sudden and the salty liquid on her face was getting hot as she balled her fists while his words sank in. He had always been there for her, always stood up to defend her, and made her feel more nerve-wracked and relaxed than anyone else she'd ever met. That onyx-haired boy was the only one who knew the real her, the her that she herself didn't know. As much as she hated to admit it, he brought out the best in her. "Ikuto..." It was time to return the favor.

Without anther thought, her feet kicked up, legs pounding into the pavement below. Her eyes were clenched shut, along with her fists, and she ran as fast as she could at his assailant. "Leave him alone!" She bellowed as she collided with him, successfully removing his grip on the very bloody and messy teenager, and sending him crashing into the ground. And despite his persistent will, Ikuto could not find any more strength to stand and aid his strawberry. All he could do was half-stare at her from the corner of his eye as she randomly and violently threw punches.

There was no logic or thought put into her attack, she just repeatedly struck the man wherever she managed to hit. She could feel the pain coursing through her knuckles as they collided with bone, but she couldn't stop herself anymore. She didn't realize it yet, but within the twenty seconds she was on top of him, she had managed to give him a bloody nose, a soon-to-be black eye, and couple of other unpleasant marks to his face and chest.

But that was unfortunately it.

The strange man quickly flung her off of him, tangling his fingers into her now messy hair, as he stood up and slammed her into a wall. She cried out in pain, the adrenaline from earlier gone, and she felt everything. The pain in her fists, the pain from the crash, the pain from him ripping at her hair, and the pain from being shoved up against a wall. It all hurt so bad and all she could do was cry. So she cried and she cried, while Ikuto desperately tried to muster some nonexistent strength to go to her rescue, all while that man took his turn punching and kicking her.

And little did she know it, but he was about to throw her down to the ground and do something... volatile and unthinkable. Ikuto knew it, though, but he was fortunate. Fortunate because just as it was about to happen, the man caught a glimpse of a nearby police car out on patrol. He didn't give it a second thought before he dropped Amu and ran off down the alley.

The bubblegum-haired girl slid lifelessly down the wall and fell in Ikuto's direction. Her body was sprawled out, but her head landed in his lap. Quiet, yet heavy sobs escaped from her throat, the whole thing sounding like a scratchy record. Her body trembled slightly as the pain made her throb. The only other thing she could register was the warmth of Ikuto's body as she half-rested on him. She couldn't see it, but tears fell from his eyes as well as he tried to pick up his arm so he could stroke her hair.

"Why... Amu...?" Was all he could choke out. He didn't want her to know that he was crying, didn't want her to see him this weak, but it hurt. He was supposed to be a man, but he let the one person that he truly loved step in and get hurt. What did that say about him? But as he mentally kicked himself for being so pathetic and unworthy, she barely managed to say, "I don't know... I just... I had to protect you... somehow..."

He wanted to scream at her. Something like that was his job, not hers! What could she possibly be thinking, tackling someone twice her size like that?! She was beaten, almost raped, what in the world-! "I'm sorry... I couldn't protect you better... I just wanted to know... what it was like... to care for someone so much... that you would do something that stupid..." And it was then that he understood. She had been thinking the same things he was when he did crazy things like that for her. How worried she must have been, enemies or not, for his sake. She never wanted to see anyone hurt.

It didn't change how he felt about his inability to protect her, but... even he could understand where she was coming from. But what touched him the most were her last couple of words. '_... to care for someone so much... that you would do something that stupid..._' That was a feeling he recognized instantly. It was exactly what he felt every time he stepped in. Even when he was supposed to be the bad guy, he knew what his own feelings were. He wanted nothing more than to see a smile on the face of the one he loved. His little strawberry, Amu.

"You're such an idiot. I love you, so... don't ever do that again." Was the last thing he said before passing out. Amu had lost consciousness right after she uttered her last words. They were both lucky, though, because that cop on patrol had seen them lying there. He called an ambulance and they were both taken away. But when Amu woke up with everyone at her side, she begged them all for the one person who wasn't there. "Ikuto..."

* * *

"A/N: Yeah, I don't know where this idea came from. The ending is supposed to be happy, just so you know. Ikuto didn't die, he was just in another room. The idea was supposed to be that she realized his feelings for her and her feelings for him and she wanted him there when she woke up. Anyway, I get so tired of reading all the stereotypical stories where the guy saves the girl and I wanted to switch things up. Granted, Amu didn't come in and save him, but she tried. She technically got her butt kicked, but I wanted it to be realistic. Let's face it, without her charas, she really couldn't fight and win against someone like that. So, yeah, I hope you liked this. It's been awhile since I've written an Amuto fic. Let me know what you think."


End file.
